The Will of the Force
by Attack of the Bunnies
Summary: ObiWan runs away from the Temple, and has caught the attention of two dangerous enemies. Will QuiGon convince him to come home?


**The Will of the Force**

Part I: Running

_By: Attack of the Bunnies_

Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, finding it odd that he had no tears to blink away. He had just left the only place he'd called home, and the best—as well as the only—father he'd ever had.

Obi-Wan had left the Jedi Temple, and was now wandering around the city, trying to figure out where he would stay for the night. He had almost left once, only to be stopped from doing so by Master Windu, but there had been no one to keep him from the outside today.

Obi-Wan felt that he no longer deserved to be a Jedi. He had let his Master down. During a mission, Obi-Wan had disobeyed a direct order from Qui-Gon, and in turn, the elder Jedi got hurt quite badly. Obi-Wan felt that this was his fault, and he packed a few things and left, leaving no note for Qui-Gon.

His lightsaber would most likely be more than enough to make his master—former master, Obi-Wan corrected himself—understand the situation.

Obi-Wan sat down on a bench in a park far from the Temple. He hugged his small pack to his chest. What would he do? He had taken no money, nor food. Only a few pairs of clothes and the river stone that Qui-Gon had given him.

Obi-Wan looked around. On one side of him he could clearly see the busy streets of the capital. Many children his age—also younger and older—were wandering around aimlessly. He was reminded of what little he could remember of the time before being a Jedi. The time when it had only been him and his sister, out on the streets.

The young boy's eyes narrowed with determination. If he had done it once, he could do it again.

Suddenly he sensed another force-sensitive nearby; he would have to be careful, as it could be someone from the Temple, sent to look for him.

But no, he thought, as he realized who it was. A girl, with blonde hair just past her shoulders and wide grey eyes. Her face was clean and her hair was neat, but her clothing gave away the fact that she was a street kid.

Just then, she ran into someone—a respectable-looking businessman—who dropped something. As he bent down to pick it up, she took something from his pocket, said something to him, and walked away.

His eyes narrowed. That sweet-looking girl was a pick-pocket.

He stood, and ran after her. Obi-Wan entered a restaurant just after her, and found the girl sitting in a corner.

Obi-Wan watched as a droid set food in front of her, and she pulled credits out of her pocket for later.

The blue-green eyed youth sat down on the seat across from her, and she looked up at him, face expressionless as she ate.

"You stole those credits," Obi-Wan stated. "I saw you take them from that man you bumped into."

She eyed him closely. "You haven't been on the streets long if you think that stealin' like that's wrong, kid. I only took a few credits from a man who could spare 'em, 'kay? So lay off me."

"It's still wrong! He earned that money—"

"Spare me the lecture," She told him, and continued to eat. He sat there wondering what he should say next, when she suddenly sighed. "I get it now. Your whole 'gotta do what's right' thing. You were a Jedi, weren't you?"

"How'd you know?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Not hard to tell for someone like me, who used ta spend their time with a boy who quit bein' a Jedi for love." She said. "Acted just like you did, actually. You on one of them assignments, or somethin'?"

"No, and I'd rather not talk about it, thank you." He answered sharply. She shrugged again.

"Forget I asked, kid." She could tell he was tense, and he didn't like knowing that she could tell that. He drew the Force around him for comfort, and wished he really had gone on to the farms when he was eleven. Was that really only a year ago?

Suddenly she sighed, and set down the hamburger. "So what if I'm a thief. You gonna turn me in, Jedi?"

"I'm not a Jedi. Not anymore, anyway. My master," He swallowed past a lump in his throat before continuing, "Well, he probably doesn't want me, so I left."

She nodded. "You gotta meet Zavin. He's the Jedi I told you about—the one who left for love. He's sorta like my adopted brother. Takes care of me, ya know?" He nodded, and just then a large, four-armed, sloppy-looking green man came out, and sighed as he saw the credits.

"You don' have to pay me, Tristy. Your meals are free where I'm concerned," He said, and she shook her head.

"Won't have you outa business 'cause of me," The girl, whom Obi-Wan now found was named Tristy, told him.

"I won't take your money, so save it for somethin' special," He replied firmly, and she sighed heavily before putting the credits into her pocket. Then the man spotted Obi-Wan. "Who's this?"

"What's your name, kid?" Tristy asked.

"Obi-Wan," He answered, not giving them his last name in case someone really did come looking for him.

"Well then, Obi-Wan, I'm Dex. I own this beat down excuse of a restaurant. You a friend of this stubborn girl's?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"We've only just met," He explained.

"Ah. By the way you're talkin', doesn't exactly sound like you grew up on the streets," Dex said, and Obi-Wan looked down at the table.

"No," He said. "I didn't."

"Then where ya comin' from?" Dex asked.

"I left the Jedi Order. Not formally, but I doubt they still want me," Obi-Wan told them. Dex and Tristy were listening to every word he said.

"Oh, a Jedi are ya? Tristy here's got some of them powers, too, ya know." Dex said. "But what makes ya think they don't want ya?"

"I hurt my master," He told them softly.

"From what Zavin's told me 'bout 'em, Master-Padawan bonds are pretty strong. I'm sure he'd forgive ya," Tristy assured him, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Even if they _did_ forgive me, I don't deserve to go back," Obi-Wan replied.

"But…" Dex gave Tristy a sharp look, and the blonde shut her mouth.

"Hey, you got somewhere to stay?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then why don't ya come back with me? I'm sure Zavin'd love to have ya."

"I'm not sure… I don't want to be a burden or anything," Obi-Wan bit his lip.

"Nonsense," Dex said. "I've never known anyone who could put a burden on old Zavin!"

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude…"

Tristy rolled her eyes, and stood, taking hold of Obi-Wan's forearm. "Let's get goin'. See ya later, Dex, and thanks for the food."

"Any time. Goes same for you, too, Obi-Wan," Dex told him. "That's some kid." He muttered this last part as he watched the boy being half-dragged down the street by Tristy, and laughed. Boy would they make an interesting pair.

"We're here!" Tristy declared, stopping Obi-Wan in front of a very, very old brick house (if the brick tells you anything about it's age—they hadn't used brick for buildings in many, many years!). It wasn't all that bad looking, just old. There were vines that grew all over it, and weeds popping up on the walk to the door, but otherwise it looked fine.

"It's not much," Tristy whispered, "But it's home." They stood for a moment, staring at the house. Tristy was remembering with the happy memories of her home with joy, and Obi-Wan was remembering the happy memories of his home with longing.

"C'mon, no use just standin' there," Tristy laughed, and pulled him into the house. Obi-Wan followed the blonde girl in, and was soon inside of a living room. He blinked. The furniture was far more worn and shabby than anything at the Temple, but Obi-Wan found that this room was… cozier. More inviting. It looked lived-in, unlike the quarters he shared with his master.

_Former_ master, Obi-Wan corrected himself again, and then forcefully turned his thoughts back to the house.

On the right of them there was a door that led to the kitchen, and then another door that led to the 'fresher. Then there was a hallway, which Tristy was now pulling him towards.

"This is my room," She pointed to the first door, "That's Zavin's room," She pointed to the second room, "And that can be your room!" She opened the door, and once again Obi-Wan felt the inviting feeling the room gave off.

There was a window on the opposite wall, and a bed just under that. There was a desk—rather old and rickety, but it would be easy to fix—and a bookcase filled with books.

"Zavin's crazy 'bout books. I know for a fact that 'is master—they're still friends—helped 'im to get all this when he left." Tristy told him. "C'mon, there's still one more to show ya!" She dragged him out of the room, and pointed to the last door. "That's Zavin's study. I dunno exactly what he does in there, but it doesn't really matter, I guess. Says he tell me one day. We're not allowed in there when the door's closed, or we knock and Zavin says it's okay." Obi-Wan nodded, and suddenly smelled food from the kitchen, reminding him that it had been a long time since breakfast—his last meal at the Temple.

Don't think about that, Kenobi! He mentally scolded himself. You'll just make yourself want to go back!

They made their way to the kitchen, where a young man—Obi-Wan guessed him to be about eighteen—with black hair, bright green eyes and a warm smile stood leaning against the counter.

"My, my, Tristy! A new friend?" He asked, smiling at Obi-Wan.

"Yep! Obi needs a place to stay," Tristy told him. During the walk here, they agreed that he should shorten his name to Obi, since Obi-Wan would be too easy to trace.

"I've no objections," He answered. "My name is Zavin. What's your full name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," He told him. "Just call me Obi, though."

"Well then, Obi, where are you from?"

"I… well, I left the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan explained. Zavin gave a soft "ah" and smiled.

"Might I ask why?"

"I didn't deserve to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan said shortly. Zavin nodded, an odd look in his eyes.

"Well, I must warn you. My former Master, and still my friend, will be dropping in once in a while. I'm sure she would ask about you, but if you don't want to go back, then you have only to tell her. She can, if you want her to, pass messages from you to your Master." Zavin told him. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No!" He said. "I mean… that'll just make me want to go back. But I can't…"

"I see…" He said softly, that warm smile still in place. "Let's eat!"

Obi-Wan didn't remember much of the night before. The three of them had eaten, and showered, and then gone to bed. The next thing he knew it was morning, and Tristy was telling him to get up so they could go "exploring."

"C'mon, ya sleepyhead! Time ta get up! We're goin' explorin' in the city today!" He heard her say, and he opened his eyes to see her standing right in front of him. "'Bout time!" She laughed, and left the room for him to get dressed.

After Obi-Wan had put on a fresh pair of clothes, he was out in the living room, watching Zavin brush Tristy's just-washed hair. Without all the dirt in it, Obi-Wan now realized that she was not a dirty-blonde as she'd though. Her shining hair was truly bright blonde without the dirt.

"But Zavy!" She said. "I look like a _girl_!" Obi-Wan laughed, and Zavin smiled.

"That's because you _are_ a girl, Tristy." He answered, finished brushing her hair out.

"Least lemme put on some pants instead of _this _thing!" Tristy said. Obi-Wan now noticed the skirt she was wearing, and laughed again.

"If you must. Although I think you look cute," Zavin told her. She rolled her eyes and ran to her room, leaving both Zavin and Obi-Wan chuckling.

"So, Obi," Zavin said, "who's your master?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn _was_ my master," Obi-Wan answered. Zavin looked greatly surprised.

"I never expected him to take another padawan! I mean, after Xantos…" Zavin said. "I was friends with Xantos, you know. He was a great guy, until he started getting rather… negative." Obi-Wan knew what Zavin meant. Until he went over to the Dark Side.

"I left so that wouldn't happen," Obi-Wan told him softly. This was the true reason he'd left. He didn't follow orders, he had negative feelings… Obi-Wan could never have gone through the training as he was. So he left.

"You left because you didn't want to go to the Dark Side?" Zavin asked. "Interesting… but if you could train yourself to not have those thoughts and feelings, then would you go back?" Obi-Wan nodded a bit hesitantly. "Good. Then I'll help you."

"But—"

"No buts, Obi. I don't want another grieving Master-Padawan pair, okay?" Zavin said. Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"Ready! Let's go explorin', Obi!" Tristy said, and Obi-Wan laughed and followed her out of the house.

Zavin watched them go, and then hurried back to his study. Picking up a comm unit, he punched in his former master's number.

"Tahl here. Oh, Zavin! How are you?" His master—who also happened to be one of Qui-Gon Jinn's best friends—asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine. But I've found a certain missing padawan," He told her.

"Really? There are several that left a few days ago…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, the padawan of your friend Qui-Gon Jinn." Zavin told her, and her smile returned full force.

"Oh, Qui-Gon will be so relieved when we tell him that Obi-Wan's alright! He's been going crazy all day trying to find that boy! His shields have always been top-quality, so none of us can find him…"

"There is one problem." Zavin told her.

"What is it?"

"The reason he left."

"Which is?"

"He thinks he's going to be a repeat of Xantos."

"Not Obi-Wan!" Tahl cried. Then after a moment, "Perhaps we shouldn't tell Qui-Gon after all…"

"No, tell him that he's okay. But don't tell him that Obi-Wan thinks he's going over." Tahl nodded, and said her goodbyes.

On the top of a building, another person was making a call to their master…

"He won't be easy to turn, Master. Especially if he's with Zavin. But it can be done," She said.

"Well done, my dear. Soon, soon. We will turn Obi-Wan Kenobi, and train him to be one of us." He said, face hidden by the shadow of the hood of his cloak. "We will train him to be a Sith."


End file.
